The Past, The Present, The Hell it Took
by new.girl.on.the.highway
Summary: The PC is happy with their fairytale ending.  But, life isn't that simple.  I am Alli Harrington, and I am about to tell you exactly how hard it was for my parents growing up and how they got to this fairytale ending.  It all starts back in eighth grade.
1. Prologue

In this fanfiction, I will try to do everything by the book. Literally, everything that happened in the book is supposed to happen in this fanfiction. I might get a few things wrong, like birthdays, but I'll try my hardest not to. I changed the years of when the PC was growing up, but that really doesn't mean much. There are a lot of dates in this story so here is a timeline(: Don't worry, it doesn't give anything away. You will learn almost all of it in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Read and Review please!

TIMELINE:

1970:

September 12- Alicia Nadia Rivera is born

October 11- Joshua Mark Hotz is born

November 1- Derrick Matthew Harrington is born

November 15- Massie Jillian Block is born

December 6- Cameron Lee Fisher is born

1971:

January 25- Christopher Charles Plovert is born

February 7- Kristen Elizabeth Gregory is born

March 22- Claire Rachel Lyons is born

April 12- Dylan Lynn Marvil is born

May 16-Kemp Donovan Hurley is born

1984:

It's eighth grade for the PC and Briarwood Boys!

1984:

Massie moves to England in January :(

1993:

January 9- Massie Jillian Block and Derrick Matthew Harrington wed

February 14- Dylan Lynn Marvil and Christopher Charles Plovert wed

March 2- Claire Rachel Lyons and Cameron Lee Fisher wed

June 19- Alicia Nadia Rivera and Joshua Mark Hotz wed

September 30- Kristen Elizabeth Gregory and Kemp Donovan Hurley wed

1994:

September 15- Matthew Patrick and Alli Ann Harrington are born

October 31- Aaron Charles Plovert is born

December 5- Colin Lee and Callie Judith Lyons are born

1995:

January 1- Nadia Elizabeth Hotz is born

February 8- Dune Luke and Dani Lisi Hurley are born

The PC is happy, they have their fairytale ending. But, life isn't that simple. I am Alli Harrington, and I am about to tell you exactly how hard it was for my parents growing up and how they got to this fairytale ending. It all starts back in eighth grade, when Massie moves to England.


	2. Chapter 1

It's a one in one billion chance that all five of the former Pretty Committee would end up with their middle school crushes, but somehow it happened. My mom married her middle school crush and high school sweetheart in the same year that her best friends did then a year to two years later they all gave birth to wonderful children. Here we are seventeen years later; but this story isn't about me, Alli Harrington, my twin brother, Matthew Harrington, or any of the other teenagers (Callie and Colin Fisher, Nadia Hotz, Aaron Plovert, and Dani and Dune Hurley) its about my parents...all ten of them.

Massie Block (Harrington) always had to do everything first, so it's no surprise her and Derrick were the first to get married in January 1993 and the first to give birth September of 1994. The wedding was understated, as my mommy went by the less is more rule. Purple lined the walls, filled the vases, and was the color of the bridesmaid dresses. Crystals shined in the most ornate patterns, and Derrick and his groomsmen added touches of red to the wedding. Bridesmaids were complicated, so I have been told, because you had four best friends. My mommy had the genius idea of pulling names from a hat, and she pulled Kristen. My birth? Easy, exactly by the book. And you aren't the best if you aren't the biggest, so it only seems right she had twins, Matthew and Alli. Mommy stayed home with us, and still does; but is involved in a vast amount of charity work. Derrick went to law school after the wedding and became one of the top lawyers in the Westchester area. Massie had it all; the perfect family.

Next to be married was Dylan and Chris (more commonly referred to as Plovert). The hopeless romantic she was, Dylan wed on February 14th, 1993 to the perfect man. Red roses and glass vases added an extra touch to the wedding with Claire serving as maid of honor.. Not wanting to upstage her alpha, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Aaron, on Halloween night of 1994. Of course, Dylan took over her moms show and became the queen of talk shows. Plovert became a successful business man and they lived happily ever after. Exactly like she wanted.

Soon to follow in her best friends' footsteps was the sweet and innocent Claire Lyons. Cam was the icing to her cupcake, the whip cream to her frappacino, the cherry to her sundae, the sugar to her iced tea. They were married outdoors on a unusually warm March afternoon in 1993, a perfect day for a perfect couple. Their perfect day was filled with yellow and orange, lilies and daises were the flowers of choice at this wedding while Massie stood by Claire's side as her maid of honor.. Of course, Claire knew not to surrender to her alpha and gave birth to two wonderful babies on December 5, less than two months after Dylan, a little girl named Callie and her twin brother Colin. Claire and Cam opened a very successful photography studio, in which Plovert handled the business aspects. Claire's life was all she could ask for, and more.

Luckily Alicia grew out of only wanting to be Massie's beta and was more than thrilled to be the fourth to marry her wonderful husband, Josh Hotz, on a nice summer day with her best friend Dylan serving the honorary roll of maid of honor (in 1993). The wedding was the most extravagant, filled with Ralph Lauren, or so I have heard. Alicia rang in the new year of 1995 with a newborn baby girl, Nadia Hotz, born on January 1st. She was a perfect copy of he mother and became a child model at the age of four months. Alicia is a homemaker, with an occasional modeling job with Nadia. Josh took over a very prestigious law firm along with his best friend Derrick.

The final bachelorette's singles days ended in September of the same year of her friends marriages when Kristen Gregory and Kemp Hurley became Mr. and Mrs. Hurley at a small ceremony on a Friday night. Various shades of green filled the small church with Alicia standing as maid of honor, the ideal ceremony for a simple Kristen. Dani and Dune, named after Kristin's friend who was victim of a horrible shark attack when he was 15, were born on a lovely February day in 1995, a little more than a month after little Nadia. Kristin became a teacher and soccer coach at her former high school, Westchester Academy while Kemp worked as an HR manager at a local production agency.

My mommy and daddy thought to build a neighborhood for all of the PC and their families. In December of 1993, the five couples moved into their new homes right in time for Christmas. Now we all live within a walking distance of each other in our own gated community (more like a cul-de-sac), its heaven. But like I said, this story isn't all about us teenagers. It is about my parents, all of them, and the struggles they faced in order to become the happy extended family they are.

The year of 1984; the year my mommy, Mama C., M.A., Dylie, and Krissy were about to start eighth grade is where this story starts. The year my daddy, Papa C, Padre J, CP, and Kempie fell in like with their future wives; that's where it all begins!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I was completely shocked by the response I got for the prologue and first chapter! Thank you all so much…it is my first FF, so I am glad you like it. This chapter isn't as good…I am not as good with dialogue, any tips? Enjoy and please review!**

My mommy, Massie Jillian Block (now Harrington) moved to England before completing her 8th grade year at BOCD. She broke up with her then boyfriend Landon and met James, a friendly and attractive English boy. In this chapter I will tell you all about her six month stint in Europe.

Massie's POV

I was expecting James thanks to the Psychic's prediction, but I was not expecting the James I got. He was drop dead gorgeous! "Third maybe fourth, only to Derrick, McSteamy and McDreamy." I mumbled.

"Pardon me?" James wondered.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking about my BFFs back home, and one my favorite shows." I giggled nervously.

"What exactly is a BFF? A bird with flight fears?" James tried. He just didn't get it, but apparently I didn't either.

"Sorry, BFF stands for best friend forever. You English haven't caught up to us Americans yet, have you?" I was back. No need to worry...yet.

The intercom buzzed telling us passengers to please fasten our seat belts; we would be making our descent into London. Perfect time for a PC check. I quickly pulled out my brand new HTC Droid (I was branching out from apple, at least with phones) and sent a quick text, "Plane abt 2 land...James=gr8! His hair is up there w/ mcdreamys! Txt soon. I heart u guys:)"

I had to put on a brave face, they couldn't know I was broken inside. My PC was moving on without me, my best friends were moving on without me. Plus, there was Derrick. What if he moved on to an LBR! I am totally in like with him and now I am "across the pond". Remind me to hurt my parents later.

two weeks later

It is torture here! There is some total LBR named Eliza, who by the way doesn't even know what an LBR is, ruling this stupid school.

"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year" rang out from my

phone (don't judge it was Claire's personal ring tone) alerting me of my new text.

"Mass, MAJOR drama! Leesh and Dyl are pissy bc Kris was L8 2 sleepover 2nite! Dyl told Leesh 2 just get over it & she flipped! Now Leesh is telling Dyl to shut it (n not so nice words) & I don't know what 2 do! SOS" Of course Claire thought I could help from here, but how! I mean I know I am the best alpha but they are a thousand miles away! So my best plan was to call Alicia.

"Mass! What are you doing?" Leesh cries after answering the phone.

"Leesh! What the bloody heck is going on?"

"Excuse me, no need to swear in English. I have everything under control; I am the temporary beta after all! Plus if that's the only drama has told you about then you really need to come home!"

"Excuse me? Excuse you! And by the way English is the language we speak. I think you mean British! Anyway, people always say when in Rome! I am trying to fit in! Wait...I meant I am trying to do things their way so when I come back I am more sophisticated than those LBRs. And what do you mean by the 'only drama I have been told'?"

"Well Derrick is seeing someone else..."

"Like I care, I have James. Speaking of which, I need to get ready for my date. We are going to get coffee. Goodbye dolls!"

Claire's POV

"That was just weird! I mean 'dolls' 'bloody heck'? Does she even know what she is saying?" Alicia sighed.

"Why did you even tell her about Derrick? To add insult to injury?" Gosh, I feel like the only who cares!

"Guys! Shut up and go to sleep!" Kristen yelled.

I guess tonight isn't the night to tell them about my doctors appointment. Now was especially not the time to tell them what happened last night.

Massie's POV

Everyday was the same; I went to school and chatted about pointless topics with the mindless Elite Squad. The so called PC of England was the complete opposite! Eliza claimed she was alpha but she had no control. None whatsoever!

The highlight of my week is my Thursday nights with James. We went for cappuccinos at the local coffee shop, The Beans. It was odd that I was eating at a place with the same name as my dog but that's beside the point. We talked about anything and everything, yet I felt the way I felt with Cam or Josh or Chris or Kemp not the way I felt with Derrington. He was my only real friend in England, but thank god for my daily conversations with the PC. Lately however I have been feeling as if Claire was hiding something from me, with the help of Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen. I could not wait until I went home this June! Only a month left (: Or so I thought.

The next day

"Massie, honey? You need to wake up now. Okay?" Kendra Block told me.

I groggily questioned my mother, only for her to respond that my phone had been ringing an insane number of times. What could that person even want? Well, 3 missed calls from Alicia, 4 from Kristen and 4 from Dylan. None from Claire. That's extremely weird...

"Mass! You need to come home now! Claire's in the hospital, she stop breathing last night! Just please come!" Leesh greeted me when I called her back.

"What the heck do you mean Claire stopped breathing? Is she okay? Why?"

"We don't know. Mass, I'm scared."

"Its okay, I will be there as soon as possible!" I quickly hung up and ran down the stairs.

"MOMMMMM! We have to go to Westchester now! Claire is sick, we have to!" I shouted at my parents who were sitting at the table. Their looks led me to believe that something was going on, but I had no clue.

"Honey, we know. She will be fine. But we have something to tell you, we are moving back to Westchester. Soon." Kendra told me; I couldn't tell if she was scared for Claire or excited for us.

A few days later, I stood outside Claire's door; scared to death. I couldn't believe it, Claire has cancer; she was the strongest of us all but at the same time she was the weakest.

"Mass. Stop being scared for me and get in here!" Claire's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Kuh-laire! How in the world did you keep this from me? From us? You stopped breathing!" I said, a little irrationally I might add.

"The PC is about to be here, I promise." Exactly at that moment, my three other best friends walked in. After a brief reunion we sat down in the now crowded room.

"Explain!" Alicia barked.

"Calm down. Okay well it all started a month or so ago, I was in the shower when I noticed all these gross bruises on my legs and arms. I didn't think anything of it until a few days later I noticed I had more, a lot more." Claire looked to Kristen, "That's why I was constantly covered up. But I told my mom and we went to the doctor, she ran some tests and it turns out I have Leukemia. But don't worry, they caught it early and after chemotherapy I should be fine! So Massie you can go back to London."

I smiled and looked around, "I am moving back to Westchester! I'll be able to start at Westchester Academy with you guys in August!" A chorus of squeals filled the room and led to a round of hugs. I walked over to Claire's bed, plopped down, smiled and said "Does this mean we get to go wig shopping?"

One month later

"Happy fourth of July! Aren't you glad to be back in America?" woke me from my dreams about Bean being Clifford...

I had officially moved back to my old estate two weeks ago and since then the PC has spent every night in my guest house. Our parents, after much deliberation, let us "move in" to the guest house to practice being responsible for high school. We all slept in the master bedroom, mattresses (queen sized) on the floor and me and Claire on the king sized bed. Bean resided in Claire's old room (along with mine, Kristen's and Claire's clothes) while Kristen's kitty Beckham (plus Dylan's and Alicia's clothes) lived in Todd's old room. This was perfect!

We all had to take care of Claire, but so far she was all good. The doctors said she was in remission, but she wasn't cured.

High school was only a month away, and we couldn't be more ready.

**A/N: I was considering doing an eating disorder for Claire, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to encroach on such a huge topic that I don't know much about. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Any suggestions? I would love to hear them!**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So first off I want to apologize! I haven't written in forever. I could start listing off my excuses, like I got sick then I had church stuff, but you probably don't care. Plus, I want to apologize for any grammatical errors. I type this on my IPod then transfer it to the computer, so I don't catch everything. This chapter is really just a filler since I didn't want to skip their first semester in high school. As always, read and review(:**

Massie's POV

"Wake up sleepy head, or should I say the official alpha of the ninth grade!"

"Good morning ducklings, (we have been trying out new nicknames)" I said with a yawn. "How much time do we have to get ready? You better have woken me up at 5:30 like I said too!"

"Relax Mass! It is 5:15 and I just called Inez to ensure we have enough hot water for all the showers." Claire responded. Ever since the cancer scare she has been more confident, like she could do anything. Of course I totally agree, if she beat cancer she could beat anything. Including ninth grade LBRs. But even with Claire's new attitude, I was nervous. And I don't admit that easily. Being in ninth grade is being the smallest. Of course it has happened before, but it wasn't HIGH SCHOOL.

"Kristen!" shrieked someone from upstairs, my guess Alicia. Guess I should snap out of my anxiety attack and go solve the problem.

"Chill Leesh. What's wrong?" I called up the stairs.

"Her stupid cat ate my outfit! A very hard to get Ralph Lauren dress I might add!"

"This is going to be a tough day," Claire mumbled to me.

A few months later

I don't get it at all. We might be the alphas of ninth grade, but we are not the alphas of the school! I mean seriously. Some wannabe named Kayla and her sister Brittney apparently reign. They even started a high school sorority. But guess what! Freshman aren't allowed in as regular members, we are their "(insert word that rhymes with snitch here)-dogs" as Kim Kardashian would say. It has been a daily struggle. Plus, it's only the beginning of November! We are not allowed to sit at their table, but the table opposite of them! Then we have to go get their food for them. Every frickin day. I have already discussed it with the PC, I have to do something.

Interrupting my thoughts was the ever so wonderful piano playing of Taio Cruz. Heartbreaker with piano only is genius!

"Kuh-laire! This better be good, I was studying." I snapped.

"It is major! Kayla just got arrested. Brittney too."

"Why have I not heard about this! Why? What did they do? Kill someone?"

"Shoplifting. But according to my sources, they will be back at school tomorrow thanks to bail."

"Well then. Tomorrow is the perfect day to put plan A in action. Look for my text. Toodles."

I sent out a quick text to the PC saying "well well girls. It's time! B GLU HQ in 15. Xoxo".

Fifteen minutes later

"Okay girls, tomorrow is the day for attack. Or plan A as I like to call it. Here's the plan..."

After I told everyone what I had it mind, the girls added their own person touches. I dismissed the girls so we could all prepare for tomorrow.

"Got it, Mass. It's on!" everyone told me. I can't wait to see their faces!

The next day

I have waited all year for this! It is the chance of a lifetime! BUZZ came from the bell, signaling lunch time.

"Are you sure about this, Mass?" a very nervous red-head wondered aloud.

"Dylie-calm down! Just commence stage one!"

We went through the lunch line, picking up all natural spaghetti and meatballs for Kayla and Brittney. Oh and for their three BFW (best friends whenever).

"Block! Seriously hurry up! I am in desperate need of some nourishment!" Kayla yelled, adding a quick "idiot" to Brittney.

"Here yo-" I said while simultaneously dumping a fully tray onto Kayla's head and down her shirt. The other girls each did the same.

"WHAT THE HELL, BLOCK!"

"Listen here, Franks. I am not your personal assistant, nor will I ever be. Not even if you paid me! Which would be kind of silly considering how much richer I am than you. You can stop bossing me around in your last season Versace and get a real life."

She attempted to interrupt, but she only got as far as "bi-" At this point, the entire cafeteria was staring.

"Oh no, I am not done! You are a selfish and conceited excuse for a human being! Next time you want to belittle someone, think of this! You will never be able to forget how it feels to be humiliated. Have fun on the idiot train to nowhere!" I finished affectively and strutted to my seat, the PC behind.

That's when I saw it. Him. Derrick Harrington clapping for me. Smiling at me. Oh boy, did it just get a little hotter in here?

December 24th, Christmas Eve

We were all laughing, cracking up to be exact. Finally, we felt strong and powerful again. Next semester will be a breeze.

I had given each girl a ring. It was silver with five intertwined pieces. Along the middle piece were rubies, a symbol of strength. Kristin had made us all journals. Mine had a profile of a slightly smiling girl with black lined, white pages. On every page was a single purple gemstone. Alicia had opted for a more expensive gift, individualized Coach totes. She said they could be our new book bags! Claire made everyone a scrapbook, filled with picture after picture of us smiling. Each PCer had a special page in each book, idolizing their beauty. Dylan had gotten everyone a personalized cup, insulated with a gorgeous pattern to fit our personalities.

But one of the best gifts of all was the most simple; a text from Derrick Harrington. "Hey Block. Merry Christmas. Look outside(:". When I stepped onto my balcony, there he was. Glow sticks spelled out the word I had been waiting to hear. "DATE?"

**A/N: So, I just think Derrick's way of asking her was just adorable. I heard about some asking someone to homecoming like that and I fell in love with the idea. I realized I have been spelling Kristen two different ways, so is it KristEn or KristIn? I am too lazy to walk back upstairs and check my books. Thanks! I'll try and update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, first off I want to say this chapter is really short. Only about 670 words. The main point is to introduce the problem you will see later on. I am planning on making the next chapter pretty long, including the Valentines day to the fourth of July. It will have something major with a minor character. I just need it to fuel the plot with someone else(: I hope you guys love it, and as always read and review!**

Massie's POV

"Will you just shut up already? Kate just died like two episodes again and now Ari is trying to kill Gibbs!" Claire screamed.

"We both know Ziva comes in and kills Ari, who is also her half-brother. Anyways, we watched this episode two days ago." Derrick smirked.

I can not believe this. Derrick is sitting in my room, on my couch. Our first date, December 28th, had gone wonderfully. First he gave me my Christmas present, a gold necklace with a "D". His overly cliche reason? "I want you to be my girlfriend again.". It was truly amazing. I mean sure it was our first date, but we had been talking a while.

"Block? What the heck are you thinking about?" Derrick questioned at the end of the NCIS episode of the day.

"Chill Harrington. I was just thinking about Bean. She needs a new Valentine's outfit."

"Sure...well I have to head out. Cam wants to play a pick up game of basketball." He finished with a quick half hug and kiss.

"Claire, what's that look?" I questioned once he closed the door. She had been acting strange for a while now.

"Nothing, Mass. I was just thinking you should talk to him if you won't talk to me."

"Kuh-laire, I have told you I am fine. It was just stress. I mean, we are now in high school with an extremely rigorous academic load."

"Whatevs. I gotta get home. IM later?"

"We will see. Toodles!"

With that she was out the door, much to my relief. She was just freaking out because of my MINOR panic attack. Of course, I hadn't told her about all the days feeling down and worried. Or those stupid online tests I took. An alpha doesn't get depressed. Not when she has everything.

I mean, sure there is a family history of depression. That doesn't mean I am. I'm probably PMSing or something. It will go away...

Derrick's POV

"Cammie-boy. Why don't you just get with Claire again? Y'all are pratically already dating." I asked, mainly because I had noticed the way they had been looking at each other. Gosh I am turning into a girl.

"Dude, stay out of it. We move at a slower pace than you and miss control freak," Cameron jabbed back.

"Speaking of her, have you noticed anything wrong? I mean she's been really distant lately...I'm kinda worried."

"You have turned into a girl. No joke."

"I am serious man!" was my only response.

"The only thing I can think of is to ask Claire." Maybe he's right. I should ask a girl, more specifically her best friend.

Massie's POV

I can't do it. I can not get out of this be and go to school. So it's settled. I will stay in bed all day and watch overly dramatic shows. Done and done. I'll go back tomorrow. I just need one day off. Sure, this is the third day in a row since Derrington was over Monday, that makes it Thursday. I'll just take the rest of the week off. With a sigh, I turned off my alarm and went back to sleep.

My morning of napping ended at 11 when I began to get text-bombed.

**"Mass, where u ?"** from Alicia

**"I miss u! Come back soon(:"** Dylan sent.

**"U R missing tons of work! I'll help u when u get back!"** Kristin quickly followed.

However, the next text really caught my eye. **"we've been studying depression in health and I am rly worried bout u. Talk to me?"** from the one and only Claire.

I sighed and turned my phone on silent. I miss my friends, that's for sure. But it is so much easier to stay in bed. Mom and Dad think I am exhuasted and don't even question it. Tomorrow the girls will be over for our sleepover. I'll just talk to everyone then. But for now, I am turning on Desperate Housewives and eating ice cream.

**A/N: So again, I used this chapter to introduce Massie's possible depression. This is something near and dear to my heart that I have personally struggled with. It mainly captures my struggle. I'll write soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am using this chapter to further the plot with Kristen and Kemp and Massie as an individual. Sorry for the long wait, Christmas you know. Read and Review(:**

Derrington's POV

I looked at her, really looked at her. She seemed fine, perfect hair and makeup and a hot outfit. I don't know get it though. Last month, she missed three out of the four school weeks.

I caught Massie quizzically looking at me before hearing, "Hello? Derr, you there?"

"Yeah Block. What were you saying?"

Massie quickly looked down and mumbled "Just working up to the major stuff..."

"What major stuff? Are you breaking up with me?" She laughed at my panicked look.

"No silly, I wouldn't dream of it."

Massie's POV

"Good, cause I think I love you Block. You are perfect."

Great, just great. Now he is going to dump me once I tell him. Then probably laugh about it to his friends and start dating that skank Olivia. Better just get it out of the way.

"Okay, I want you to listen to this and when I say speak you can. Got it? Good. Well as you know I have been missing a lot of school lately. I didn't get out of bed those days and didn't care how I looked or what I ate. I basically watched TV all day and ate crap. My parents noticed me drifting and finally realized it wasn't exhaustion. They took me to my doctor and she referred me to another doctor. A psychiatrist. He diagnosed me with depression. It is not bizare, because my Grandfather and Aunt suffered from depression. He prescribed Prozac, an antidepressant. Plus some medicine to help me sleep better." Derrick stared for a minute. "You can talk now. Please?" I nervously questioned.

"Massie, why didn't you tell me?" was all it took for me to break down and cry.

"I thought you would think I wasn't perfect and that you didn't like me anymore. I was scared people would think differently of me. Only Claire knows, I'm telling the rest of the PC tonight."

"I don't care if we are freshmen, I love you, Block."

And that was it. I was in his arms and I felt safe, like I belonged.

Claire's POV

"Leesh, what if I can't get him back?" What were they expecting me to do? Wish upon a star that Cam would be mine? I think not.

"Kuh-laire! You have to play hard to get, act like you don't want him."

"I'm pretty sure that happened when I got cancer and dumped him!"

Kristen, putting her math book away, looked at me. "Remind us why you did that?"

"Because! I didn't want him to be the boy whose girlfriend died! But he took it as I didn't want to be his girlfriend."

"Just get him some candy, you both love that." This coming from the girl who wouldn't stop eating cinnamon rolls in Massie's kitchen. The whole PC was waiting for her to come downstairs and show off her Valentine's outfit. It was a little less than two weeks since she told him, and us, everything. The PC took it better than expected. They were full of support and comfort, but still reacted in their own ways. Kris researched and found all the latest treatement methods. Dylan took Mass to a candy store for some candy therapy, while Alicia choose retail therapy. I tried to just listen.

"Ahem! What do you think? Rate me!" we heard from the stairs. When we turned, there was a collective gasp. Massie looked beyond stunning in a red strapless dress going to right above her knees. She had a leather jacket on top and patterned black leggings that were slightly see through below. Her shoes were the most stunning, red heeled ankle boots. Silver jewelry added the finishing touches along with we perfectly straight hair.

"I don't even know how to describe this." spouted Alicia.

"Phenomal, Mass" added Kristen.

Dylan picked her jaw off the ground and added a "perfect ten" to the commentary.

"This is so unfair. Firstly, how come only you have a boyfriend? And why do you always look so gorgeous?" wondere Dylan aloud. She was right, though. We all were waiting at Massie's house for her to return from her date before having our weekly sleepover.

Massie's POV

I silently slipped into the back door. It was pushing 12:30 and my curfew had been midnight. But it was all worth it. Smiling to myself, I walked up the stairs and into my room. I was greeted by a round of smiles and "tell us everything"s.

"What can I say? Perfection."

With that, we slipped into my bed (yes all five of us) and went to dreamland.

Advance to May

As I looked back on the rest of the semseter after V-day, I couldn't help but feel proud of my girls. Derrick and I were going even stronger than before. We both new how unlikely it was that we would make it forever, but we treated our relationship as if we would. I loved him, he loved me. For now, that was enough. Claire and Cam were still back and forth. One second he loved her, the next was filled with hate. As of now, they weren't a couple. We all assumed it would happen soon though. There was a little health scare, but all was quickly solved. Kristen was talking to Dune again. Dempsey moved to Africa and she was slightly happy about it. She was busy with her dual teamship. Both track and soccer were regular occurences for us. We had to support our girl. Alicia was more than thrilled to get back together with Josh. The love of Ralph Lauren filled every place they went and their connection was stronger than ever. Last but not least, Dylan was thrilled when her reality show bea out the Kardashians. Of course, she talked to the editor and it became completely real. Still single, she focused her time on studying and us. Everything that had happened to us made me think...

"So guys we need to talk." I saw the worried glances and smirked ever so slightly. "Nothing bad, I promise. As we all know, we just completed ninth grade. It doesn't even begin to describe our year when I say it was crazy. But we all grew a lot and became a lot more mature. I learned it isn't all about image. It's about cherishing those around you and telling them how much they mean to you. With that, I want to say I love you guys so much and I don't know what I would have done this semester without you. Also, I think we need to be more mature as a group. Stop being so bitchy and start setting a more positive example. We need to be adults in all aspects of our lives."

"Gosh, I was wondering when you guys would grow up!" Dylan smiled. "I love you guys too."

And a group hug ended that day. Too bad tomorrow has to come.

Kristen's POV

I am thrilled. All of us have matured and I couldn't wait to talk to Dune when I got home. Tell him all about how we grew up. He would be thrilled. We were talking again. He was talking about geting back together... that's when my phone rang.

"Krissy, it's mom. I have something to tell you. Don't freak out okay. It's Dune. He was in a surfig accident, a shark attack. Honey I'm so sorry."

My sobbing couldn't be controlled. My best guy friend was gone! I had been planning on talking to him about getting back together! I guess I woke Massie up, because she asked if I was okay.

"Mass, Dune is...he's not...he was..."

"Oh god Krissy. I am so sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and we stayed that way for at least an hour. What a great way to start the summer.

Massie's POV

Kristen has been staying with me for the past week. She was taking this way hard. She slept until after two and then watched TV all day. The hardest part for her was not understanding why. Why would God do this to her? To Dune? To his family? We were all trying to reach her. This summer was going to be devoted to helping her and becoming a new PC.

**A/N: I am going to start incorporating Christianity into it. Of course, they will all express their own opinions and other religions might be discussed. I hope you don't mind, if you do don't read. **


End file.
